An Unlikely Alliance
by MadisonKT23
Summary: Jade and Nan, two women who are completely out of place on Midgard, get into more trouble than they bargained for when they meet the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Nan held his hand tightly, screaming for him to hold on. He was slipping, his grasp failing. Her eyesight narrowed desperately as she tried to save his life. Screaming filled her head and she watched him slip into the abyss—the cold, dark, abyss. She awoke screaming in her bed, shaking uncontrollably.

The screaming did not stop, she could feel cold hands grabbing her, forcing her down too. She tried to pry them off, but she was helpless...helpless. Suddenly a light shot on and two people ran into the room. She felt them pushing her back onto the bed and through her screaming she could hear their voices.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I-I-I don't know! Nan? Nan? Can you hear us? Nan-"

Her eyes shot open. And the panic seemed to slowly fade away. She was lying in a hospital bed, the sheets thrown down upon the floor and two nurses leaning over her. One was tall, blonde haired and muscular; the other, a very small red headed female. She opened her mouth to speak, but felt no words come.

"Shhhh," said the man, soothing her with a gentle voice. Her breathing was still very rapid and she struggled to remain calm, "Nan. Please breathe. It's ok, shhh, just lie down," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her into a reclined position.

She winced-his hands were cold and she desperately wanted to push them off. He saw the fear in her eyes and removed his hand.

"Nan, what happened?" he said very slowly and softly, as if talking to a toddler.

She sat up again, and opened her mouth. Instead of words, tears poured down her cheeks. She felt the woman sit down on the bed and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. The man stroked her hair gently as she sobbed.

"It'll be ok," she heard him say.

How could he lie to her? She had just watched her brother die again. It would not be ok. She felt anger rise up in her chest, and her hands were heating up. She wanted to release all this bitterness, she couldn't hold it in.

She felt a wave of nausea wash over her and her eyes rolled in her head. She screamed again and everything went dark. Nan slowly opened her eyes and gasped. There was wreckage everywhere, the two nurses unconscious on the floor. The equipment was in shambles.

Suddenly she heard running footsteps from the hallway. She slipped from bed and ran to hall, opening the door slowly. She peeked her head out and bit her lip. No one seemed to notice what had happened in her room. Surely they would have noticed? Or heard something?  
>She moved quickly from the room, sporting a long hospital gown. She heard a voice behind her, as she picked up speed navigating the hospital hallways.<p>

"Hey! Stop! You can't just leave!" a female voice called after her.

Nan ignored it, and a smile crept across her face. She was born to run, it was what she was good at. She turned a corner and slammed head first with a stretcher. Her head hit the ground, and she groaned as her eyesight swam. She saw a doctor lean over her and with a flick of her wrist she had caused the stretcher to hit him in the back and send him sprawling on the floor.

She got to her feet, holding her head and feeling very nauseous. She could see the doors, and felt a hand grab her shoulder. She wrestled from it's grasp and pounded quickly for freedom. The cold winter air hit her lungs, and she shivered uncontrollably. She stared about her in a panic.

Where should she go? She didn't know this area-Midgard. She turned to look back and saw the doctor struggling to his feet as he began to chase after her. She made a split second decision and ran right, into a street of moving vehicles. She stuck out her hands and cars flew to both sides of the street making a clear path for her.

She grinned to herself amidst the wreckage. Car horns blared, and she felt a window shatter, pelting her with shards of glass. She poured on speed and let out a whoop of joy. She didn't know where she was going, but it wouldn't be back there.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's a tyrant—a menace. He must be eliminated."

"Agreed, Father! What a loathsome, self-serving…Jade? Jade, are you listening?"

"Oh yes," answered Jade, glancing up at them with raised eyebrows.

She sat with her long legs dangling over the arm of the chair as she nonchalantly sharpened her dagger. It was not that this particular topic was disinteresting to her, but rather that she did not wish to share her opinion on it. They spoke, of course, of King Loki, who had recently acquired the throne by…dishonorable means. Now, her father, Lucien, wished to end Loki's short reign, and Juno, her elder sister, was in complete agreement. Jade, however, was uncertain.

Disapproval flickered in Juno's gray eyes at Jade's apparent lack of attention, and she folded her arms over her chest. "Have you concocted a plan, Father?"

"Yes, actually," responded Lucien, taking a step forward.

Behind him, flames roared within the stone fireplace, casting an ominous shadow upon the far wall. Jade paused and looked up at him, maintaining a blank expression. Juno, however, gazed eagerly at their father, grinning at the idea of another well-plotted scheme.

"Jade."

Lucien looked directly at his second child, and in that moment, Juno's face fell. It was as if a dark cloud had passed over her features, and her thin lips twisted into a resentful scowl.

"Yes, Father?" asked Jade innocently.

"I am giving this task to you," he replied gravely. "I trust that you will get it done efficiently, without providing any links back me or this family, understood?"

She nodded solemnly. "What do you require of me?"

"You are good with poisons, no?" said Lucien confidently. "Brew one of virulent strength, and then deliver it to one of the servants…one of ours, of course. The said servant shall then serve the poison to our beloved king along with his meal, and after that…well, I should think it is obvious."

"It shall be done," Jade assured him.

"Remember, you must ensure that it is lethal," he reminded. "We might not get a second chance."

Swinging her legs to the front of the chair and standing to her feet, Jade looked her father in the eye. "I promise you, I will not fail."

"I am sure you will not, my daughter," Lucien replied, affectionately placing a hand on her cheek. "Now go and rest. Tomorrow, we shall toast to the death of the wicked!"


	3. Chapter 3

"An admiral's daughter…with no ambitions of her own?"

Jade leaned upon the balcony railing, her hands clasped tightly together as she looked out over the golden city below. "My father's wishes are dear to me," she answered slowly, casting a sidelong glance at Loki, who reclined against the railing beside her. "However, I am not without desires."

"Then why not act upon them?" he questioned, a gleam in his pale blue orbs. "Do not allow such beauty and intellect to go to waste."

She furrowed her brows suspiciously. "Why do you flatter me so?"

"Is it improper of me to acknowledge that which I see?" he replied, the slightest of smiles tugging at the corner of his lips.

Jade laughed. "Not bad, but you will have to do much better than that to woo me, Your Majesty."

*****************

Jade was awakened by the sound of a raven cawing outside her window, but the impression the dream had left upon her did not fade away. It was not just a dream…but a memory. Sighing, she arose and dressed, feeling as if heavy chains were linked to her ankles. So heavily did the guilt weigh upon her. At the behest of her father, Jade had befriended Loki to retain her family's elevated standing despite the change of rule.

What Lucien had not anticipated, however, was the friendship becoming genuine. This was a well-guarded secret known to none but Jade herself. And so, as she sat alone in her chambers, brewing the mixture that was to end Loki's life, her lip trembled. Her hand shook. Jade closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself and stifle her emotions.  
>She was doing a great service to Asgard, she reminded herself. With Thor absent and Odin in chains, who else could be expected to take the initiative?<p>

Slipping some flavored juice into the poison to disguise the scent, Jade decided that her concoction was finally complete. She stood, concealing the flask beneath her black robes and stepping out into the corridor. The journey to the rendezvous point was a brief one, and the servant stood waiting when she arrived. Closing the door behind her, Jade entered the small, dark room.

"My lady," the servant grinned. Many of her teeth were missing.

Solemnly withdrawing the flask, Jade handed it over. "Do not fail me," she hissed, her blue eyes gleaming. "Remember your reward."

The servant nodded eagerly, pouring the contents into a goblet. She hurried off, tray in hand, and Jade watched her go. Once the servant had vanished from sight, Jade headed down the opposite corridor, her invisible chains growing heavier with each step. She walked slowly, hesitation setting in. Could she really kill Loki?

Truth be told, he was her only friend, as most of her time was consumed with taking down anyone who got in the way of her father's ambitions. Was killing him right? Was it what he deserved? Maybe. But since when did she care about doing what was right?

Jade did whatever she, or her father, wanted—nothing more, nothing less. But now she was in a predicament she had never faced before. Never had her desires conflicted with her father's. Jade halted in mid step, staring intently at her booted feet. What would Lucien do if he discovered her treachery?

She could not bear to think of such things. The solution? He could not find out. In that moment, Jade made a decision that she knew she would probably end up regretting. But was there any punishment as severe as living with herself knowing that she had killed the only person who had dared to get close to her?

Spinning suddenly on her heel, Jade sprinted back down the hallway, filled with a desperate urgency. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest as blazing torches rushed by on both sides. Her legs could not move fast enough, and after what seemed like an eternity to her, Jade finally arrived outside the king's chambers. She pounded her fist on the doors.

"My king?"

No answer.

"Loki?!"

Only silence answered her pleas, and Jade delayed no longer. She burst through the doors, breathless, and what she saw chilled her to the bone. The goblet lay discarded on the floor, the remainder of its contents staining the green rug a deep crimson. Loki was sprawled helplessly on the ground, his breath coming in terrible rasps as he struggled to fill his lungs with air.

"Oh…" breathed Jade, horrified at what she had done. She rushed forward, dropping to her knees at his side. "Loki? Loki?! Hang on—just hang on, all right?"

He could not reply.

"GUARDS!" she shrieked. "GUARDS, PLEASE HELP!"

Until now, Loki had maintained his cover as Odin to the general populace of Asgard, but now, Jade guessed, that guise was soon to be discarded. Soldiers poured in, and Jade looked on, in a daze as they hoisted Loki up and rushed him to the Healers. She was not sure they would make it in time. Her poison, after all, was designed to be lethal.


	4. Chapter 4

Nan sat on the park bench breathing heavily. She clutched her chest as the ragged breaths fought out of her mouth. Her head ached and she moaned, her stomach growling with hunger. She curled up and stared at the city lights in the dark around her. The most prominent, and not too far off, was the large tower with a gleaming A on it.

She didn't know what this was, or who lived there. Much closer in range was a small building that seemed to be a bank. Along this same street was a bakery, and several office buildings. She would have to find proper clothes tomorrow; she could not keep running around in this flimsy gown. The hospital attendants had taken her previous outfit composed of her armor and cloak. She shivered in the cold air and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. Sometime later she was awoken by a hand shaking her shoulder.

"Hey—hey you!" a voice broke into her dreamless sleep.

"Wh-what? Father is that you? Asmund?"

"No-" a new voice hit her and she shot up with wild eyes.

A man stood in front of her with cropped blondish brown hair, wearing skin tight black shorts and shirt. He wore a concerned expression and he left his hand upon her shoulder. Nan swallowed nervously, afraid of what he might say.

"Greetings..." she muttered.

"Hi. What are you doing out here?" he said, casting a glance at the bench.

"What are YOU doing out here...it's awfully late."

"I like to run..." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I...I...does it matter?" she sputtered.

"Yes...you look hurt...and cold...and hungry."

She felt the heat rise into her cheeks. "I'm fine," she spat.

"I can help you," he said, giving her a warm smile.

Nan considered this proposal. This was what she needed. She could get food and possibly clothing, and a warm house...and then continue her search. Nan nodded. "I shall accompany you to your abode."

"Well, I normally wouldn't let strangers into my house...but seeing as how your unarmed and the circumstances...are interesting...and my mother always taught me to help those in need..." his voice trailed off and he offered her a hand up. She took it, standing slowly, her muscles aching.

"What's your name?" he said gently.

"Um...Nan," she said hesitantly.

"I'm Steve."

She nodded as he continued his walk down the trail. It wasn't long before they reached the street.

"Sometimes it can take a while to catch a cab," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, watching as cars zipped by them, horns blaring.

"You know...the drivers pull over to give us a ride."

"You mean...you want those people in the yellow boxes to come over here?"

"Yes..." said Steve uncertainly.

Nan stuck a hand out to one of the moving cars on the opposite side of the street and it suddenly swerved across traffic, narrowly missing several other vehicles. It came to a jerking stop in front of them.

"Whoa! They almost killed themselves! I don't know that I want to get in with them!" said Steve, putting his hands into the air.

"Get in..." she said, rolling her eyes.

Hesitantly, he slid into the backseat, and she followed him. Steve muttered something to the driver, who looked dazed and slightly confused. Suddenly, they were moving again.

"We're moving!" Nan cried. "This sensation...it is not unlike that of the-" she stopped suddenly as she realized Steve was staring curiously at her.

"The what?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was...going to say the Bifrost...but you wouldn't know what I'm talking about..."

Steve suddenly looked extremely worried. "But I do..." he whispered.

Nan narrowed her eyes. "You do? How so?" she asked hesitantly.

"Maybe we should talk later," he said with a slight nod of his head at the driver.

Nan nodded and sat silent the rest of the way. When it stopped, Steve pressed a handful of bills into the man's hand and jumped out. She did the same.

"This is my apartment building," said Steve slowly. "Come on."

He took her hand to lead her into the building, but Nan pulled it from his grasp. She smirked angrily at him and his cheeks colored.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

She didn't reply. He led her up a set of stairs to a small door. With a twist of his key, he opened it, and it led into a spacious living room and kitchen.

"Please sit," he said, motioning to the couch. "I'll be right back."

He left out the door and Nan found herself alone. She rubbed her bare arms consciously as she stared about her. She sat alone on the couch and buried her face in her hands. "Midgard is so strange," she whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened?" asked one of the Healers as Loki lay upon the table, unconscious.

They had managed to stabilize his condition…just in time.

"I don't know," Jade answered frantically, shaking her head. "I…I found him…convulsing on the ground. It was…it was so terrible!"

"Shh, it's all right," the woman soothed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's over now. He's going to be all right."

"I'm so…so relieved!" Jade exclaimed, breathing heavily.

Smiling, the Healer suggested gently, "Perhaps you should go and lie down. You've had quite a morning, and he will not be up for some time."

Nodding in agreement, Jade turned and left the room, treading silently down the corridor. Alarmingly, her thoughts were jumbled, disorganized. What should she do? She could not return to her father…or Juno. Surely they would discover what she had done, and she would be shown no mercy.

No…she needed to leave…immediately. It was entirely possible that when Loki awoke, he would possess full memory of what had occurred and discover that Jade had caused the entire incident. If that happened, then he, too, would be out for blood. Jade's goal now? Self preservation.

She hurried back to her chambers, closing the door behind her as she came to stand at the center of her room. She was a fool—a blind fool. What was she thinking? By her actions, she had successfully turned her father, her sister, and possibly Loki—against her. She was on her own now.

Lifting a hand, Jade formed a large, blue portal of swirling energy. She took a slow, deep breath, looking around her room one last time. She didn't know when she would be back—if ever. Finally, Jade stepped forward, and blinding light enveloped her. When her boots touched solid ground once again, it was in another realm.

City lights blotted out the stars overhead, and car horns blared. Busy people rushed to and fro, and Jade heard the screeching of tires on pavement. She knew exactly where she was: Midgard, or, more specifically, New York. She had been here before. Jade was no stranger to Earth…rather, she found it fascinating.

She needed to find a place to stay the night, but first, she had to go shopping. A disguise was invaluable in a place such as this, especially now that a target would be painted upon her back wherever she went.


	6. Chapter 6

Nan waited quietly for Steve to return. The door opened slowly and she turned to see him enter with a bundle of clothes in his hands.

"I got these from a neighbor. They...they'll probably fit you." He tossed her the bundle and she caught it midair. "Bathroom is right down that hall to the right."

She nodded and stood, her bare feet padding down hall. Before turning the corner she glanced back at him and realized he was staring at her. She blushed, extremely self conscious. She found the bathroom and slid into the jeans and black skin tight sweater. The jeans were falling off of her, and she had to hold them up with her hand. Thankfully, a belt had been included. She tightened it as she stepped from the room.

When she got back to the couch, Steve was waiting with a plate of yellow noodles and a cup. "Mac and cheese," he said with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Ya know...uh...here try it..." He pressed the plate into her hands, and she cocked her head.

Raising the fork to her mouth she tentatively placed some in her mouth. Her eyes opened wide, and she shoveled more into her mouth. "It's...good..." she muttered.

Steve let out a loud laugh and left the room. She finished off the plate before he had returned and picked up the mug. Steve reentered wearing a pair of khakis, a green shirt and jacket.

"Try that...you'll like it-trust me-"

"What-"

"Try it."

She lifted the edge to her lips and let the warm liquid slide down her throat. It warmed her chest and she smiled unconsciously.

"Told you!"

"What is it?"

"Hot chocolate."

She sank into the couch and curled into a ball. Steve grabbed a blanket and draped it over her legs.

"So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Nan."

She glared at him suspiciously. How much could she tell him?

"Well I have a strange feeling you're not from here..." he said with a small smile.

"Not from here...no..." she said with a light laugh.

"So...where then? I-I won't tell anyone...you can trust me." He sat next to her.

She bit her lip then nodded. "I'm from Svartalfheim," she said slowly and carefully.

"What?" he said with an astounded expression.

She laughed at the expression on his face. "Well...why don't you first tell me how you know about the Bifrost?" she said curiously.

"I have a friend..." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"A friend?"

"Yes...his name is Thor."

Her eyes opened widely. "You know...you know Thor?"

He nodded and smiled. "He's a part of my team."

"Your...team?"

"Yes, we protect earth."

"Thor...I've heard of his greatness," she said with a hint of awe.

"Yes, he's a good man."

Nan nodded.

"So...this Svatlifim..." said Steve skeptically.

"Svartalfheim," she said with a laugh. "It...it is one of the Nine Realms. Did Thor mention those?"

"He did..." said Steve uncertainly.

"Well...Svartalfheim...it's home is...filled with dark elves..."

"But...are you...a dark elf?" he asked uncertainly.

"No..." she said slowly. "See...I...was rescued...with my brother, and sort of made a slave of the dark elves."

Steve's eyes were round as saucers. "You...were a slave?"

"Yes." she said with a smile. "It wasn't too bad. My master was very kind. Even allowed us to call him father when there was no one around. We did all his jobs...and he treated us well. The other elves...not so much."

"So what were you before you were rescued?"

"I don't know...I was an infant." she said with a shy smile.

"And...and what are you doing here?" he said with a concerned look.

"I think that's enough talk for tonight," she said with a sly smile.

He grinned at her. "Alright, I won't push it any farther. As long as you promise not to murder me in my sleep."

"Oh, I won't," she said with a wink.

He stood and stretched. "You can sleep here on the couch."

He turned and left the room, hitting the light as he went. The room was plunged into darkness. She curled up, wrapping the blanked more tightly around her. She would leave tomorrow...she couldn't stay here too long.


	7. Chapter 7

The rich, harmonious sounds of stringed instruments hummed gently in Jade's ears as she sat at the banquet table, silently observing the ballroom and the mortal guests filling it. She could not deny that it was quite extraordinary, with its massive, crystal chandeliers; tall archways; and elegant, folded drapes lining the hall. "The Grand Ballroom" it was called. Well, it certainly lived up to the title. However, Jade had not come here to simply admire the scenery.

Nearly twenty-four hours had passed since her arrival on Midgard, and she was wasting no time in acquiring resources that could be useful to her. Tony Stark—a household name in New York, a household name in all of America—was to deliver a speech this evening. Powerful people were here, and Jade intended to get to know them. Picking up her glass, she took a sip of sour punch and scanned the room, her face partially obscured by the mask she was wearing. It was a masquerade party, after all.

"Bored?"

Jade glanced up to see a petite woman with shoulder-length red hair standing in front of her. She was wearing a black, high-low gown covered in thousands of sparkling sequins, and her mouth was curved into a sly smile.

"Slightly," Jade lied smoothly as the woman slid into a chair next to her.

"I get it," she replied, sharp green eyes peering out from behind her black mask. "Sometimes 'parties' like these can be more of a burden than entertainment."

"Agreed," Jade nodded, taking another sip of her drink. "I'm Rachel, and you are?"

"Natalie," the woman smiled. "A pleasure."

Shifting her glass to her left hand, she extended the other, and Jade shook it, careful not to appear foreign to Midgardian customs.

"Excuse me."

Jade looked up to see that a rather handsome man wearing a gray tuxedo had approached her. His light brown hair was combed neatly to one side, and he wore a confident smile.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely, offering a hand down to her.

"Of course," answered Jade, forcing a smile as she accepted his hand and stood.

He led her to the dance floor, where many other couples had gathered, and Jade's long crimson and black gown trailed behind her as she walked.

"I'm Jason," said the man, maintaining his grip on her hand while placing the other on her waist.

"Rachel," she replied, resting her free hand on his shoulder.

"A pleasure to meet you, Rachel," he smiled as they swayed to the music. "May I just say that you look stunning this evening."

"Thank you," she smiled back.

As they danced, Jade was forced to admit that the Midgardian music was quite beautiful and calming, but she could not relax her guard. Her father—or Juno—could be watching her at this very moment.

"So what brings you here this evening?" Jason inquired, gazing down at her with inquisitive brown eyes. The upper portion of his face was hidden by a blue mask.

"I am interested in hearing Tony Stark's speech firsthand," she answered, hoping that it was a satisfactory answer.

"Mm," he nodded his approval. "That's why a lot of people are here tonight. What he says could have major ramifications for the future of New York—for the entire world. Ever since the dismembering of S.H.I.E.L.D., our government has erupted into chaos. People are scared, and they're looking for someone to step up, to lead with confidence."

"What about the Avengers?" Jade offered cautiously. She had heard of the misfit group of superheroes who, ironically, had united to stop Loki just a couple of years ago.

"The general population has no problem looking to them for guidance," Jason replied solemnly, "but the politicians don't trust them, think they're too 'independent.'"

"Mind if I cut in?"

Jade's head snapped to her left, her heart stopping. It was Loki!


	8. Chapter 8

Nan awoke to the soft light filtering over her. She groaned and turned over on her side then sat up, stretching. A head popped around the corner.

"Well, you're up," said Steve kindly.

"Yes..." she murmured, squinting.

"You...slept...for a long time..." he said, smiling.

"How long?" she asked curiously.

"It's three in the afternoon."  
>Nan looked slightly puzzled. She didn't understand Midgardian time.<p>

"So listen. I've got a friend...and he's supposed to give a speech tonight. At a ball." Steve rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "And I need to attend. Would...would you want to...accompany...me?" he said, turning quite red.

She suppressed a smile as she thought it over. Steve was nice guy, and he had been kind to her. Maybe she could learn more while at this ball...figure out some more facts...and Steve was looking very embarrassed.

"I'd be glad to accompany you," she said, smiling.

He grinned, cheeks red. "Okay..." he muttered.

She stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Um...it starts at seven. And...um...you're welcome to...I mean...I can give you some money...and you can go shopping...for a dress," he muttered.

She bit her lip, suppressing her smile and nodded. He nodded and left the room. She shook her head, midgardian men acted like fools, but she felt pity for Steve. She wouldn't mind going to a ball either. It had been a very long time since she had been to one of those.

Nan slipped into the long flowing black gown she had picked out. She combed her fingers through her short, chopped blonde hair and applied a small amount of lipstick to her lips. The woman at the counter had said it was her "color". Nan smiled at her reflection. She had never felt so pretty.

A soft knock came at the bathroom door. "I'll meet you in the living room when you're ready."

She slipped into her high heels and walked quickly into the room. Steve was leaning against the wall with his hair slicked back and combed. He wore a crisp black suit, black shirt and white tie. He smiled at her as she entered.

"You look beautiful...I...got this for you," he said shyly, handing her a white flower. He reached up, placing it behind her ear.

"Thank you Steve," she said with a smile.

"Shall we go?" he said offering her his arm.

She sat alone at the table, wishing she had not come. It was not as if Steve would not dance with her, it was that he couldn't. He was either constantly being asked to dance, or to talk, or for autographs. Nan had had no idea he was such a famous man. A hand on her shoulder brought her back into her senses. A tall man with black hair and a goatee was standing over her in a black suit and red tie.

"Dance?" he said, holding out his hand.

She nodded in surprise and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

"It's a waltz," he said quickly. "Just follow my lead." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

She tentatively placed her hand in his, and another on his shoulder.

"I won't bite," he said with a sly smile. She blushed, casting her eyes to the floor.

"Enjoying yourself at the party?" he asked after a moment.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked up into his face.

"Come with anyone?" he asked curiously.

"Steve Rogers," she said slowly.

The man suddenly lost his professionalism. "What? Steve's got a girl? What's your name, kid?"

She raised an eyebrow. She hadn't considered before that she might be younger than most of those present. She was probably about nineteen to twenty-one, Midgardian years. Quite young in comparison to some of these others.

"Nan," she said softly. "And you?"

"Why, I'm Tony Stark!" he said with a confident smile.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How do you know Steve?" she asked.

"Part of the team. Avengers."

These were important people, the Avengers. Steve was pretty famous and this party was thrown for Tony's speech. If anyone could give her information it would be these people.

"So...what exactly do you protect against?" she muttered as the next song began to play and they continued to dance.

"Ya know, threats. Aliens, things, bad people." he said with a smirk.

"What kind of people?" she asked curiously.

"Why? You got someone we need to fight?" he said with a laugh.

"No! Of course not!" she said quickly, probably too quickly, judging by his upturned eyebrow.

"I see...well I'm afraid our dance is over," he said with a smile.

She cocked her head and followed Tony's eyes, seeing Steve waiting by the side.

"May I?" he said to Tony.

Tony winked at Steve and bowed out of the way. Steve placed his hand on her waist and took her hand in his own.

"I'm sorry," he said after some time.

"What for?" she asked with a smile.

"For not being able to dance with you more."

"Apparently you're busy," she said with a laugh.

"Yes..."

"Why did so many people want to talk to you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck quickly, "Well...I guess they look up to me. I'm...not exactly normal."

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"That's enough talking for now," he said with a sly smile.

She laughed.

"You're turn," he said quietly.

"Tell me why you're on earth."

"Well...I can't do that here, Steve," she said slowly.

"Why?"

"It's...extremely complicated," she said, knitting her eyebrows together.

They danced in silence until the song ended, and then he walked her to the side of the floor. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my friends. The Avengers."


	9. Chapter 9

There he stood, wearing a dark green mask and a black suit, accented by a green and gold scarf. Jade was shocked-and appalled-that he had found her so quickly. There was a hint of regret in Jason's eyes as he handed her over to Loki, but he plastered a polite smile onto his face. Loki nodded his appreciation, taking Jade's hand into his own and slipping the other around her waist. Every muscle in her body tensed.

Casting a last, uncertain glance at Loki, Jason vanished into the surrounding crowd as the next song began. Loki stepped smoothly across the dance floor, forcing Jade to move with him.

"How did you find me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Does it matter?" he replied with a smirk.

She blinked, wondering just how much he remembered. "I...suppose not."

He chuckled softly, his blue eyes glittering with amusement. "Why so tense, Jade? Relax."

Loki pulled her even closer, and she stiffened. She got the distinct impression he was trying to make her uncomfortable, and she simply refused to let him win this little game. Jade slipped her free arm around his neck, and he raised an eyebrow.

"So, what brings you to Midgard?" she inquired.

"I don't know if you've heard," he began, his gaze drifting over her shoulder to the couples dancing around them, "but someone made an attempt on my life yesterday."

"No!" she gasped, feigning horror.

"Oh yes," he grinned mirthlessly, looking down into her eyes. "Thanks to our beloved Healers...I recovered. But one thing is for certain, whoever made the attempt is particularly skilled in the art of brewing poisons. I know the scent well, and it was perfectly concealed from my detection."

Jade's insides squirmed. "How terrible! I'm so glad you're all right. But...should you not be in Asgard? Surely the assassin is still there somewhere, lurking about the palace!"

"Why would I do that," Loki questioned slyly, "when I know that the murderer is in this very room?"

She froze, a lump forming inside her throat. "...What?"

He leaned forward, and she felt his breath upon her ear as he whispered, "I know it was you."

Jade pulled back abruptly, tearing her hand from his grasp. Her eyes were wide with fear, which she attempted to mask with anger. "What?! How dare you accuse me of-"

"Shh!" he hissed, seizing her arm and pulling her harshly to him. "Do you wish to cause a scene here?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line as she stared defiantly into his eyes.

"Everything all right here?"

They both turned to see Jason standing beside them, an expression of concern on his face. Loki's lips parted in reply, but Jade cut him off.

"No, it isn't," she answered crossly. "I've had quite enough. Mind if I join you, Jason?"

He shrugged in response as she slipped her arm through his, and he led her away from the dance floor. Looking back over her shoulder, Jade shot Loki a glare, and he narrowed his eyes in response. Turning back to face what was in front of her, Jade breathed a small sigh of relief. She had escaped him...for now.

"Mind me asking who that was?" inquired Jason as he led her away from the dance floor. "I...get the feeling there's some bad blood between you two."

"You could said that," Jade answered shortly. "Don't worry about it. I handled it."

"All right," he chuckled. "If you say so."

She smiled nervously as he went on.

"I've got a friend I'd like you to meet, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," she replied.

Jason guided her over to a group of three people who seemed to be deeply immersed in conversation, and he cleared his throat loudly. A tall man with sleek blond hair and wearing a black suit turned to face them.

"Rachel, this is Steve Rogers," said Jason, smiling proudly.

"Captain America," she observed, the realization dawning on her.

Steve smiled politely, shaking her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Nodding, Jade shifted her gaze to the other two guests. One was Natalie, and the other a petite woman with short blonde hair and wearing a stunning black gown.

"Oh!" Cap exclaimed suddenly, appalled by his lack of manners. "Jason, Rachel, this is Nan."

The blonde woman smiled up at them, "Nice to meet you."

"And this is...Natalie," Steve added hesitantly, glancing at the redheaded woman.

She shot him a fleeting, scolding glare before quickly masking it with a confident smile. "We've already met," she replied, glancing at Jade.

"Oh, well...good," said Cap, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Jade observed Natalie's brief but stern reaction, and it was then that she realized there was more going on here than was evident on the surface.

"Steve, I see that you've come to support Tony," Jason remarked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Yes, well...we have our differences. But we're Avengers. We stick together, even though it's...difficult sometimes."

"I see, well I'm proud of you for it," Jason nodded. "The people need someone, or something to look up to in these troubled times, and the Avengers have given it to them."

"Just doing whatever we can to help," Steve smiled humbly.

As they talked, Jade glanced searchingly around the room, finally locating Loki. He had left the dance floor and was now pouring himself a drink, an expression of complete composure on his face. He wasn't leaving. A lump formed in Jade's throat as she looked away, knowing that another confrontation was unavoidable.


	10. Chapter 10

Nan rubbed her arms uncomfortably as Jason and Steve talked. Jason was a handsome man with dark brown hair and a kind smile, but she wasn't interested in the conversation. She pressed her hand to Steve's shoulder. He turned to face her, his cheeks slightly red.

"I'll be right back," she whispered.

He nodded and resumed his conversation. She smiled warmly at Rachel then moved past her. She went over to the table where drinks had been set out and eyed them warily. She didn't know Midgardian drinks. Another man stood at the table with long, slicked raven black hair.

His eyes pierced her, and he suddenly frowned. He looked familiar to her, but she was unsure of how. She smiled at him as she filled a cup with clear liquid. He turned slightly so that he was facing her and leaned against the table, drink in hand.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Hi," she said nervously, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She looked away and down at her cup. During this time, he stepped closer. She looked up, wide eyed into his.

"Have we met already?" he said with a puzzled expression.

Nan considered it for a moment. This man did look familiar, but she did not think they had met. "I don't think so... What's your name?" she inquired.

The mans eyes twinkled, and he hesitated. "Maybe we had better start with yours," he said with a laugh.

She knit her eyebrows together and smiled. "Ok...Nan. Or Nanna. Either one. And now you?"

The man's grin faded.

"Where are you from?" he said in a very serious voice. His eyes no longer contained any laughter, and his voice sounded deadly.

"Why do you need to know that?" she said, suddenly fearful.

She raised her cup to her lips and downed the liquid. It tasted quite like the wine they possessed on Svartalfheim, though she had rarely been allowed to try it. She smiled and took this opportunity to down her cup. The man suddenly took her arm.

"I need to know where you're from," he said with a sense of urgency.

She pulled her arm from his grasp and poured herself another drink. "That's private information," she said with a glare.

He bit his lip and pulled back, allowing his face to become emotionless. "Very well. Good evening Nan," he said with a small smile, turning and walking away.

Nervously, she poured herself another drink. She could still feel the cold touch of his hand upon her skin, and she shivered unconsciously. He had scared her, and her eyes now wandered worriedly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, spilling her drink on the floor. Steve's smile dropped.

"Are you ok?" he said slowly, eyes filled with concern.

"I-yeah-" she said in a shaking voice.

"Tony's going to be giving his speech soon...we can go after that?" he said in question form, raising his eyebrows.

"I-no...no...I'm fine," she said, plastering a smile onto her face.

"Ok..." Steve said reluctantly.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders then looked at her expectantly, as if expecting her to complain. She didn't, however, as he was providing her with a sense of comfort and protection. She bit her lip, forcing her to remain calm. Was there the possibility that man had known her before she came to Earth? What if he knew her secret?

She forced these thoughts down and tried to focus on the party. Steve led her back over to where Rachel and Jason were standing. Nan suddenly found a pounding sensation in her head and felt herself blinking several times. Steve removed his arm from around her shoulders.

"I'm going to get you a drink," he said kindly, walking away.

Nan placed a hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" came a voice to her left.

She looked up to see Rachel staring at her curiously.

"Yes...yes I'm alright," she said, nodding.

Rachel nodded, and both stood in silence.

"So is Steve...your boyfriend?" asked Rachel with a puzzled look.

Nan conjured a laugh. "Oh no! Not at all! Just a friend who's helping me out."

"I see..."

"What about you...did you come with anyone?"

Rachel hesitated, and Nan saw Jason cock his head, knitting his eyebrows together.

"No. I did not," said Rachel, pressing her lips into a thin line.

Steve suddenly returned and placed a drink in her hand. She took it tentatively. She sipped from it till it was gone, though the pounding did not go away.

"Steve...I...I think I better sit down."

Nan now felt very sick and weak. He quickly led her over to a chair at a table. The only other chair was occupied by a man in black pants, a white shirt and yellow bow tie. He smiled at both of them and Steve returned a shaky one.

"Nan...are you ok?" he said, kneeling beside her.

The thoughts in her head seemed to vanish.

"Haha, yeah!" she heard herself say.

"Tony's about to give his speech," said Steve in a reluctant sort of voice.

"I like speeches!" she said in a shrill sort of voice.

"That's good..." said Steve with a reluctant and confused sort of smile.

"Tony's pretty handsome...but so is Jason," she said, laughing.

Steve's blue eyes shone with hurt, and he stayed silent.

"I could tell you the same thing...but I wouldn't want to swell your head!"

"Nan," he said slowly, "how many drinks did you have?"

"I dunno..." she whispered. "Like...four...or five. It was good," she nodded vigorously.

"Nan! You're drunk!"

"I'm what?" she said curiously.

"Drunk. Nan...you should've only had one drink...maybe two," he sighed in an exasperated sort of way.

"Don't get mad! I only drank so many, cause the talking man made me nervous, and scared," she said in a hushed sort of voice, putting her lip out.

He put a hand on her knee. "I'm not mad..." he said reluctantly. "Bruce come here..."

The man in the bow tie got up and slipped over to them, kneeling next to Steve. Both looked up into her face. Bruce smiled at her.

"Yeah, she's drunk," he said with a small laugh.

"No, you're drunk. I'm a queen!" she said, pushing him on the shoulder.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"What should I do with her?" Steve said quietly.

"Wait till Tony's speech is over...then ask of you can stay with him for the night. Pepper's another girl...that would help her," he said jabbing his thumb in her direction.

She laughed again and poked his shoulder.

"Uh...what's the lovely girl's name, Steve?" he said with a smile.

"Nan," said Steve, blushing.

"He called me lovely," said Nan with a giggle.

"Yeah..." said Steve with a smile.

She slumped back into the chair and felt everything go black.

Her eyes opened, and intense nausea washed over her body. She felt herself puke, and strong hands wrapped around her. She collapsed into them, laying her head on the stranger's chest.

"Well...I'm not wearing this shirt again," said a loud voice.

She recognized it as Tony's. She just groaned.

"Come on, darling. Don't puke again. Almost to the bathroom," he said with a grunt.

She heard other voices as well.

"Steve, you can have the guest room down the hall from ours."

It was a woman's voice.

"Bruce, you wanna stay?" came Tony's voice.

"Nah...I better go."

"Aw come on! You stay and we can work on that project tomorrow."

"Ok...one night, Tony."

Tony's hands dumped her onto a rug, and she rolled onto her back, feeling the cold tile. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Tony smiling above her.

"Night."

She saw him wink and close the door right before she passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve led Nan away, who Jade was quite sure was drunk, just as Tony Stark ascended a short flight of stairs at the end of the hall and took to the stage. Tapping the microphone, he raised an eyebrow. His lips were moving, but Jade could hear no sound coming from them. Suddenly, there came a low booming sound, and the room fell silent.

"Hello? Is this thing on? Testing one, two...Ah, there we go!" Tony straightened, grasping the mic confidently as he looked out over the crowd. He looked like he did this every day, and Jade watched him intently, taking a sip of her tea.

"I'd like to say a quick thank you to the Plaza Hotel for allowing me to host this gathering tonight," Stark continued. "I hope everyone's having a good time." This was followed by an enthusiastic round of applause, and he smirked. "Well, of course you are. Excuse me, can we turn down the lights please?"

The lights dimmed.

"And spotlight? Great! All right, now we can get down to what this night's really all about-well, partially about."

Natalie rolled her eyes, and Jason cringed.

"Avengers," said Tony flatly, and dead silence followed. "One word. One word that sends our government scrambling under a rock. They're afraid of us. They're scared...because they can't control us."

The tension could have been cut with a knife, and the entire room remained deathly silent. Jade's gaze drifted to Loki, who was leaning against a nearby table with a drink in his hand. His sharp eyes were fixed on Tony as he listened.

"But what they don't seem to understand," Stark continued after a deliberate pause, "is that they don't have to be afraid of us. Why? Because our goal is to protect the Earth and its citizens...not destroy it. If it wasn't for us, you'd all be Chitauri slaves right now, kneeling to some guy wearing a reindeer helmet. You're welcome," he added with a tight-lipped smile.

Loki stiffened, his lip curling with anger.

"Now, the point I want to make clear tonight is: we're willing to cooperate with the government, if the government is willing to cooperate with us," said Tony, his face suddenly becoming very serious. "The Captain and myself are open to negotiations. There should not be a barrier between two groups of people who both want what's best for this country. Remember that, Mr. President. I've extended my offer. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

With that said, Stark shoved the mic back onto its stand and descended the stairs as the crowd erupted into chaos. Some cheered, while others pierced the air with shouts of fury. Jade decided that it was time for her to leave.

"Wow..." was all Jason managed to say. He seemed to be speechless.

"Well, I think it's time I go," Jade said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Jason called, and she paused, glancing back at him. "Do you need me to walk you to your car?"

"I'm staying here in the hotel," she smiled, "but I appreciate the offer."

"No problem," he replied, his brown eyes shining. "Uh, what's your number? Maybe we could...go to lunch or something sometime."

"I'm sorry. I don't...have a cell phone," Jade answered with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, well that's all right!" he said, stepping forward as he withdrew a pen from his coat pocket and scribbled something down on a small piece of paper. "Here...this is my number. Just...give me a call sometime, if you want."

"Okay," Jade couldn't help but smile as she took the paper and departed the ballroom.

Jason seemed to be a genuinely kind man. Poor, ignorant thing... If only he knew all of the horrible things she had done. She was flattered, truly, but it could never be. However, perhaps there could still be a use for him...

Making her way through the crowded main corridor, Jade at last reached the elevator and entered. Several others boarded along with her, and the doors started to close. Suddenly, long, thin fingers shot through the opening and halted the doors. They slid open, and Jade's heart plummeted to her toes as Loki stepped inside. He glanced briefly at her as he took his place, clasping his hands behind his back.

Jade's room was on the eighteenth floor, and to her dismay, everyone disembarked before her, leaving she and Loki alone. Taking a slow, deep breath as they ascended, Jade looked over at him.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Not until you give me the answers I seek," he answered, his blue eyes flashing dangerously in her direction.

Jade nodded resignedly as the doors finally slid open, and they stepped into the tiled hallway beyond. They walked in silence until they arrived at Jade's room, and she reached inside her purse, withdrawing a key to unlock the door. Opening it, she headed inside, hearing Loki entered behind her. As he turned to close the door behind him, Jade reached up swiftly and pulled out one of the large hairpins keeping her hair in its elegant updo. She spun on Loki, shoving him back against the door as she held the pointed edge centimeters from his throat.

Grinning, Loki chuckled. "That's more like it. I was wondering how long it would be before you tried to kill me...again."

"I'm not going to sit back and wait for you to kill me first," she growled, several loose strands of dark hair hanging in her face.

"Believe it or not, I'm not here to kill you," he insisted. "I just want answers."

"About what?" she snapped.

"Jade," he said simply, giving her a knowing look.

She saw the genuine hurt and confusion in his eyes, and she sighed, slowly lowering the weapon to her side. "All right. Let's talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Nan groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, her hand slapping a pillow as she did. She opened her eyes wearily and moaned. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and she felt very hot and sticky. She pushed the covers off the bed, vaguely wondering how she had gotten into a bed in the first place. She stood, felt her knees give way, and collapsed on the floor. Her face hit the carpet, and she gave a small grunt. Slowly, Nan picked herself up, being careful to use the bed as a support. She could see a piece of paper upon the dresser, and slowly, she made her way over to it.

"Nan. I've left some clothes in the top drawer, and you are free to use the shower."

Nan looked up and around, locating a door to the right, which she suspected was the bathroom.

"Tony and I have a engagement at one. Until then, you are free to join us, or Steve. Tony will be in his lab/work area with Bruce, and I am sure Steve will not leave without you. -Pepper"

Nan looked at the paper in confusion-she didn't know who Pepper was. Maybe it had been the woman she had heard talking last night. Last night had been a disaster. She had made a fool of herself in front of Steve, Tony, and their friends, in addition to many other Midgardians. She cringed at the thought of her words, her actions after she had become drunk. What still stood out in sickening clarity was that man's face as he had spoken to her. As if he knew her.

She would talk to Tony-perhaps he would know who that was?

Slowly, she showered, feeling very sick and weak. Nan changed into a coral colored sweatshirt, some black jeans, socks, and a blue knit hat that she stuck over her wet hair. The tips of her blonde hair barely stuck out below the hat. Slowly, she made her way from the room to an elevator at the end of the hall. She pressed the open button, the doors shot open, and Steve came bumbling out. He was wearing jeans and a grey T-shirt with a black jacket over it. He wore a baseball cap over his blonde hair that set off his eyes.

"Hey!" he said energetically.

"Mm, hey," she mumbled.

He smirked. "Not feeling too good I see?"

"Not too good."

"Well...come on. I'll take you down to the main floor and the terrace. It's a beautiful morning."

She weakly followed him into the elevator, and he pressed a button.

"You look pretty," he said suddenly.

She glanced over at him in surprise-his jaw was clenched, and he was avoiding her eyes. He looked frightened, as if those three words had taken him a lot of bravery to say. She felt the heat rising into her cheeks, and she cast her eyes to the ground.

"Thanks," she said softly.

He just nodded. Steve really did like her...but did she like him? She couldn't. And she truly didn't think she did. He was a mortal-a silly Midgardian. Plus, he didn't know very much about her...he wouldn't like her so much if he did.

The doors opened, and Nan saw Tony reclining on a couch backwards with his legs draping over the back of the couch and his head hanging off the front. Bruce sat next to him with a notepad, and both were talking about things she didn't understand. Tony suddenly swung his legs around and stood.

"Hey! You're awake!" he said with a sarcastic grin. He threw his arm over her shoulder. "Feeling better?" he said with a wink "You drank...a lot last night."

She could see Bruce smiling at his notepad, and she blushed. "I-I-didn't mean to...I just didn't realize..."

"Hey...you look pretty young. Probably your first time with a lot to drink right? What are you...twenty-one, twenty-two?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was thankfully stopped by his continuous speech.

"Yeah...I can't tell you half the things I did when I was drunk...I remember this one time...it was Alexia...and-" he stopped suddenly, for a woman with blonde hair was standing behind the couch with her hands on her hips, glaring pointedly at him. "I mean...drinking is bad. Don't...don't do that," he said, shaking his head, removing his arm, and returning to the couch.

"Don't terrorize the girl, Tony. She obviously doesn't feel good," said the woman.

"Tony...actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you...privately," Nan said slowly.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bruce. "Uh...yeah. Sure..." He motioned to a large sliding glass door, which led to a balcony.

She went first, opening it into the cool chilly air.

"It's about Steve isn't it...yes I can assure you he's single, and-"

"Tony no!" she cried, feeling her cheeks turn red.

He raised an eyebrow.

"There was someone at your...at the event last night. He...he was tall...and had slicked, long black hair...he was in a black suit...and a green mask...and he had a gold scarf."

"Uh...nope...can't place him...why?" said Tony, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing...I just...I thought I knew him."

"I see..." said Tony uncertainly.

Nan leaned her elbows on the balcony and gazed out over the city. It was midmorning and rather cold. She heard the door slide open, and she assumed Tony had left. That was ok; she preferred it that way. She was very surprised then when she felt a hand on her arm. Steve smiled at her.

"Here, uh, take this-" he said, handing her his jacket.

"That's ok, Steve. Really," she said with a smile.

"Ok..." he said awkwardly, putting it back on. "I was just...wondering...if maybe now you could tell me about why you're on Earth."

She sighed and sat down in a chair. "Steve...this is going to sound weird..." she said quietly.

He sat beside her on the ground and stared up at her expectantly. He nodded.

"I...I'm the daughter...or...the adopted daughter...of Thog."

Steve knit his eyebrows together. "Who's Thog?"

She took a deep breath. "Thog is a demon...of...of Hel. Which is...you know...obviously..." her voice trailed off, as Steve's face had drained of color.

"You're...the offspring of a demon?" he said very quietly. "But you said you were raised with the dark elves?"

"Yes...we were...me and my brother...but you see...a couple weeks ago...my brother...was...was claimed...by Thog. He...he raided our home...I was not there. He took him. Back-back to..." her voice trailed off, and she buried her head in her hands, silent tears pouring down her cheeks.

Steve didn't move, didn't say a word, just let her cry till she was done.

"Steve. Thog has my brother. And when the people of Svartalfheim...found out about Thog's raid...they made a deal with him that they would deliver me to him, if he would be peaceful to them. They halfway delivered. They threw me to Earth." She paused again, her breathing heavy and deep. "I...awoke here...uncertain...and...and scared...and...I was hit by one of your midgardian vehicles. That...that's why I was in the hospital...and you found me...in the park."

He still remained speechless, so she continued to talk.

"And that's not all...I...I have powers Steve," she whispered. She stuck out a hand, and the chair nearest to her flipped over and soared in midair over her head and over the balcony. "I could blow up this building...I could...I could do a lot of things. Things I've never even considered. There's no boundaries. It's called chaos magic."

No more words would come to her mouth, and she watched his horrified expression and burst into tears. She stood and tried to run back into the building, but her legs gave out, and she collapsed. Steve reached out and pulled her into his embrace, and he held her. Held her while she cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Jade stood near the window, staring anxiously at Loki. She still grasped the hairpin tightly in her hand, despite his claims that he meant her no harm, and her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Why?" he asked simply, his gaze imploring.

She looked away uncertainly, placing a steadying hand on the dresser. "I...I didn't want to..."

Loki's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It's your father, isn't it? He ordered you to kill me."

Jade glanced up at him, her eyes wide with fear. She couldn't tell him the truth; her father had made her swear to it. But Loki already seemed to know more than she had ever guessed. She had already betrayed her father by allowing Loki to live...what point was there in protecting him now?

"Jade?"

"Yes," she answered finally, hardly able to look him in the eye. "I was acting upon my father's orders."

"I knew it," Loki replied, his eyes glinting with anger. "He is still loyal to Odin..."  
>She nodded, staring down at the floor.<p>

"I must admit, I'm disappointed, Jade," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "I trusted you."

"No you didn't," she responded with a cunning smirk. "You don't trust anyone."

"True," he admitted, "but I believed that there was a...mutual understanding between us. I guess I was wrong."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "By 'mutual understanding', do you mean friendship?"

Loki glanced uncertainly at her, and Jade set the hairpin down on the dresser, taking a step closer to him.

"Believe me, Loki, when I say that I have never regretted anything in my entire life so much as what I did that day," she said, gazing sincerely up into his eyes. "And...I am the reason the guards found you when they did. I...changed my mind, and it was almost too late."

"I remember," he answered softly, much to her surprise.

"You...you do?"

"Yes. Even then, I thought that your timely arrival was awfully convenient. Then, when you fled to Midgard, my suspicions were confirmed."

Jade hung her head, ashamed. "I...I don't know what to say."

Loki reached out and gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I know what it's like to do mad things in a desperate attempt to please someone. I did the same once...for Odin."

"Then you understand why I must remain here," she replied sadly. "If I were to return, my father's punishment would be rather...severe."

"Then I shall punish him first," he said darkly.

"No!" Jade pleaded, placing a hand on his chest. "Do not touch him! He is an evil man, but he is still my father!"

"Are you forgetting that he plotted to assassinate me-the king?" Loki demanded, anger building in his voice. "What would my unwarranted mercy say to my subjects? I would be seen as weak! No...attempts on my life will not go unpunished."

"Then why are you not punishing me?" Jade protested frantically, lowering her hand and backing away. "The plan may have come from the mind of my father, but your death would have been by my hand!"

"You were forced to assist him against your will," he answered, clenching his jaw.

"No," she argued, shaking her head, "that is not the reason, and you know it! Tell me why I am not to pay for my own act of treason!"

Loki stared at her silently, a plethora of emotions swirling in his eyes. His lips were pressed into a thin line, his hands balled into fists. "Goodbye, Jade."

He turned abruptly to leave, and she strode furiously after him.

"Loki! LOKI!"

He slammed the door behind him, and Jade flung it open once more, pursuing him into the hall. But he was nowhere to be found-had simply vanished. Deeply distressed, she turned and headed back inside her room. A strange mixture of gratitude, fear, and fury swelled within her. Had he heeded her pleas, and why had she been spared the God of Mischief's wrath?


	14. Chapter 14

Nan sat up and rubbed her eyes, wiping tears from them.

"I'm sorry Steve," she said slowly.

"Why are you sorry?" he whispered back. "You-you have nothing to be sorry for."

She nodded, and he helped her to her feet.

He opened the door, and she walked in quickly, avoiding the curious eyes of those around her.

"We'll talk more later," he whispered to her before taking his seat on the couch.

She stood awkwardly, uncertain of what to do, or say.

"So..." said Tony uncertainly.

Nan cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Ehem, Bruce. Let's go down to my lab," he said, standing.

Bruce and Tony stood and walked to the elevator. Pepper was no longer in sight.

"Tony, I think we'll just head on back to my place," said Steve.

Tony turned and nodded, biting his lip. "Sure..."

Steve motioned for her to follow him, and they entered the elevator along with Tony and Bruce.

Cold air nipped at her ears, and she rubbed her arms.

"So is your brother...is he...alive?" he asked uncertaintly.

"I don't know Steve..." she said, shaking her head. "But I intend to find out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I mean that...I'm going to track Thog down..."

"How do you do that?" he said with wide eyes.

"I go...I find my way into...Hel."

"But...but..." he stuttered over his words.

"There are certain things...and people...and creatures and places that can help you get there. I intend to find them."

"Nan...you can't go there."

"Steve, you don't understand," she said, stopping and turning to face him. "It's my brother. And besides...if I don't go to him...Thog will come to me. He'll hunt me down," she said, her voice a whisper, eyes trained on his.

"I'm going to help you," he said with a determined look. "We all will. I'll call together all the Avengers that I can. We can help you. We will."

She shook her head with a sad look. "That's just it. I can't let you. Thog will surely kill you...and I have to leave...I have to do this...and I can't stay with you anymore in case Thog comes to look for me."

"But...we can help."

"No, Steve. Just forget about me," she said with a sad smile.

"I can't-" he whispered.

"Please," she pleaded. "There's not much you can do anyway...it's my problem."

He stuck his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground. "Okay..." he said slowly.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"If you need help...you know where to go," he said before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

She stared about her. She was in a large park with a pond and benches surrounding it. She stopped and sat down, feeling utterly exhausted. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift off to sleep.

"You cannot escape me, daughter."

A cold voice broke into her dreams. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't move.

"I'm not you're daughter!" she screamed back into the surrounding darkness. She knew to whom she was speaking.

"So you believe...I will come for you, as I did your brother, and I will kill anyone in my way. You cannot fix this; you will become my possession. I'm coming."

She felt a searing pain in her head and screamed as she felt heat consume her body. She was falling, no-suspended in air. Pain grabbed at her, and she felt so raw and exposed. Screaming filled her head as the pain worsened.

Suddenly, she felt something beneath her, and slowly, she opened her eyes. Several people were kneeling over her with shocked and pale faces. Her breathing was forceful and ragged, and she felt herself drenched in sweat. She pushed her hair back and slowly sat up. A man to her right helped her, placing a hand on her back.

Thog was coming for her. Her eyes could not mask this fear.


	15. Chapter 15

The days passed, and Jade continued to gather money for her rather expensive hotel bill by theft. It couldn't be helped. What else was she supposed to do? In her free time, she roamed about New York City, forming connections with influential people and biding her time, waiting for the moment when a power play would be opportune. It turned out that Jason worked for the Daily Bugle, a popular news organization in the city.

Perhaps she could work her way in there, and then she would receive constant, inside information on all of the major events occurring in the area. Yes...this was to be her next goal. Still, a single day did not pass without Jade thinking of Loki. He had not returned since that night, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had forgotten her. She felt a sharp pang in her chest at that thought, and she scolded herself, ashamed that she even cared.

Her father had always told her to never form a personal attachment to a target, and for many years, she had succeeded. Not anymore. It was undeniable-Jade missed Loki. She missed spending time with him. He was the only real friend she had ever had...but...was it something more than that?

No. She would not allow herself to think such thoughts. Jade scolded herself firmly as she took the elevator to the eighteenth floor. Reaching her room, she swiped the key and opened the door. It was quiet-too quiet.

Jade stepped hesitantly inside, closing the door behind her and entering the living area. What she saw caused her eyes to go wide, and she dropped her purse in shock.

"Juno?"

Her sister was sitting on the bed, her head hung low. Upon Jade's entrance, she looked up, her eyes red and puffy, and her black hair disheveled. She was ghastly pale, and her hands shook as she stood slowly.

"You..." she snarled, her gray eyes gleaming with hatred.

"Juno, what are you doing here? What is it?" Jade inquired anxiously.

"It's all your fault!" her sister spat. "Our father is DEAD because of you!"

"What?" Jade breathed, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"He was executed for his attempt to restore honor to the throne! His head was severed by the blade of an AXE because of you!"

"Juno..."

"You swore, you SWORE to protect our family! You're a liar! You were with him this whole time, weren't you?! You were always working for Loki!"

"Juno, listen to me-"

"NO!" she shrieked, her eyes wild with fury. "My father is DEAD, and nothing your silver tongue can say will ever bring him back!" She grimaced, a wounded expression creeping onto her weary features. "You were always his favorite...It didn't matter that I was the eldest. I was always second best! And look where his blind trust got him...a cold, shallow grave!"

Suddenly, Juno withdrew a sharpened dagger, grasping it tightly in her hand, and Jade took a step back.

"Sister, please..."

"YOU ARE NO SISTER OF MINE!" Juno screamed. "I'm sending you down to the depths of Hel, where you BELONG!"

She lunged forward, the dagger raised high, and Jade lifted her arms in a desperate attempt to stop her. Her hands closed around her sister's, both fighting for control of the knife. They struggled violently, and Jade was deeply disturbed by the crazed, murderous gleam in her sister's eyes-she had become unhinged. With a spine-chilling shriek of rage, Juno wrestled Jade to the ground, and as she fell, she made a last, desperate attempt to twist the blade away from her body.

Jade landed hard on her back, and she cried out as sharp pain seared her ribs. A sickening thud was heard, and Juno gasped. Neither of them moved, and it took Jade several moments to realize that something warm and wet was trickling onto her hands. Horrified, she pushed Juno off of her, and she was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. The dagger was embedded in her sister's stomach, and the life was swiftly fading from her eyes as blood seeped through her black dress.

"Oh...oh God...oh God..." Jade felt a terrible lump form in her throat as she crawled forward and leaned over her sister. "Juno! Juno, stay with me, okay? Look at me!"

But she was already gone, her eyes wide and staring into Jade's-frozen. Her lip trembling violently, Jade felt the hot tears pooling in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. There was a gaping wound in her heart, one that could not be healed. Pain that she could not bear. Feeling the dull ache of indescribable grief welling up inside her, Jade released a shrill, blood-curdling scream.

Holding her dead sister in her arms, and knowing that her father had been killed...Jade had never felt so utterly alone. No family, no friends, no one. Where had this life gotten her? Shaking, she lowered Juno gently back onto the floor and stood. Her legs trembled violently beneath her as she looked down at the blood on her hands. She had to get out of here.


	16. Chapter 16

The days passed with Nan constantly moving. She was often charming people to allow her to stay with them. Their eyes would glaze over, and they complied with whatever she said. She hadn't left the city; for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to. Her every waking and sleeping moment was filled with visions of Thog's torture.

Now she was sitting in a library. She had been out walking when she had been caught in a snowstorm. She had taken refuge in the building. Nan was sitting in front of a computer, silently wondering what it was. The only other person at her table was a young man with brown, short combed hair. He had brown eyes and was wearing jeans with a thermal white shirt. His eyes kept continually flickering over to her. She hesitated and then turned to him.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"What? The computer?" he said with a shocked expression.

She felt the heat rise up into her cheeks, and she nodded slowly. "Um...never mind. I meant something else...um...no..." she muttered.

"Ok..." he said, pressing his lips into a tight line and moving over next to her.

She reached forward and grabbed the mouse, slowly pressing her finger to it. The screen blazed to life, and she tilted her head back, surprised. It glowed and illustrated a number of options. The man watched her curiously as she stared blankly at it.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

She hesitated. She had stopped giving out her real name. "Ann."

"Hi Ann, my name's Cooper."

Suddenly, he reached over and pressed his hand over hers on the mouse and pressed something. She stared at him in surprise, and he smiled at her. His hand was warm, but she felt uncomfortable with the touch.

"You wanna research anything?" he asked slowly.

She thought about it, and then something occurred to her. "Uh...yeah. Steve Rogers."

The man's eyes lit up, and a smile erupted on his face. "Aww, Steve is my hero!" he cried.

She cocked her head and knit her eyebrows together. "Why? What'd he do?"

Cooper reached a hand up and brushed his hair off his face. "Well, he's the super soldier! And he's like ninety!" he said with a laugh.

Nan could not mask her shock. "He's...ninety? Earth years?"

Now it was Cooper's turn to look surprised. "Yeah...Earth years. Haven't you heard his story? How he survived in the ice? And...and how he's a war hero...and...a part of the Avengers."

She smiled as he spoke. "He's a war hero?"

"Well yeah...why? Have you heard about him?"

"I went to a dance with him a several nights ago," she said slowly.

Cooper's eyes grew wide, and he leaned forward in his chair. "No...way...I...I..." He suddenly turned red and was stumbling over his words.

She giggled at his embarrassment.

"Is there any way you could let me meet him?" he said breathlessly.

"Cooper...I don't know...I..." she said in an exasperated voice. She didn't want to go back and endanger him anymore. Besides, she barely knew Cooper.

"Oh...yeah," said Cooper, looking crestfallen. "Of course. I was...was being...I just met you...of course..." His voice trailed off, and he avoided her gaze.

She stared at him sadly. "Maybe I could..." she said hesitantly.

A smile cracked on his face, and he jumped to his feet. "Let's go! Oh thank you, thank you, I will never be able to pay you back for this! I've always dreamed! I never thought-wow..."

"Ok...I got to go somewhere first though," she said slowly.

Nan figured that there was a possibility that the hotel where Tony had given his speech might know who that man had been. She wanted to check at least.

"Of course!" said Cooper kindly, offering her a hand.

She took it, and he helped her to her feet.

It didn't take long to get to the hotel, and Nan stepped nervously into the nice building. She walked to the front desk and stood, waiting her turn.

"May I help you?" said the woman skeptically, eyeing her up and down.

"Yes...Tony Stark gave a speech here a little while ago-"

"No, I can't give you his information...you and all the other crazy fangirls," said the woman in an angry and exasperated voice. "If you wish to meet him, you'll have to find another way."

"Oh no...that's not it...I know him already. I was just wondering whether there was a possibility that you would know the name of one of the attendees, if I described him."

"No I'm sorry, I would have to have more information," said the woman with an impatient expression. "Good day."

Nan stared in shock as the woman dismissed her. She turned, and Cooper raised an eyebrow expectantly. She shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, she saw someone across the room that looked vaguely familiar.

"Rachel!" she called.

The woman didn't look up or acknowledge her, just continued walking to the front door with her head down. Nan moved quickly and cut her off at the door.

"Rachel!" she said again, with a smile.

The woman looked up in surprise, and then realization seemed to dawn on her face. Her eyes were wide and frightened, and her hands were shaking.

"Oh...hi...look I've really got to go..." she said impatiently.

Nan cocked her head inquisitively. "Okay..." she said slowly, allowing her to pass.

Cooper sidled up next to her. "Who was that?"

"Someone I know..." she said in a hushed voice.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess...actually I'd like to catch up with her first. I think I remember her dancing with someone..."

Nan broke into a run, leaving the building. She could hear Cooper's steps behind her. Maybe Rachel would know who that man was.


	17. Chapter 17

Jade stepped out into the frigid winter air, her breath puffing out in small clouds as she headed swiftly down the sidewalk. She shivered, tightening the belt of her red knee-length coat. She still felt unsteady, her face drained of color and her eyes puffy. She had no idea where she was going. She didn't care.

"Rachel!"

There she was again, that irksome little...

"Rachel, please, I need to talk to you about something!"

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Jade stopped abruptly and turned to face Nan and the young man accompanying her.

"What is it?" she snapped, anger flashing in her blue eyes.

Nan's face fell, concern creeping onto her features. "I, I just...are you all right, Rachel?"

"I'm fine," she sniffed, wiping her nose briefly with the back of her hand.

"All right, well, I just...needed to ask you about a man who was at Tony Stark's party the other night," Nan said quickly. "He...he was tall, with long black hair. You danced with him."

Jade's eyes sparked with recognition, and icy fingers of hatred constricted her heart. "What about him?"

"Who is he?" Nan inquired curiously. "He...spoke to me, and he seemed familiar, but I can't remember where I might have seen him before."

"I cannot tell you," Jade shrugged. "I only met him that night."

Unconsciously, Nan's eyes narrowed. Rachel was lying-had to be. She had seen the two of them, dancing so closely together and locked in deep conversation. No...they knew each other very well. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," answered Jade, pressing her crimson lips firmly together.

She glanced briefly at the young man accompanying Nan, suspicion flickering across her face. Who was he?

"Well, all right," Nan replied sadly. "I suppose I should get going then."

She turned to leave, the man following her, and Jade watched them go. Again, the gaping void gnawed at her insides, and she felt the sudden urge to follow them. "Wait!"

Nan paused and looked back at her. "Yes?"

"Do you...do you have someplace to stay?" Jade questioned hesitantly, shoving her hands into her coat pockets. She had never been in this situation before. "I...I've left the hotel now, and I just...well, I need a place to stay and-"

"I'm sorry, I don't," Nan interrupted, downcast, "but Cooper and I were just going to visit Steve Rogers. You should come with us. Maybe he can help you."

Managing a weak smile, Jade replied, "That would be great. Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

Nan gazed behind her distractedly, watching the woman with concern. Cooper sidled up next to her.

"We gonna grab a taxi, or..."

She turned on him and blinked. "Huh? Yeah...uh...sure."

He nodded and turned to the street. Within moments, he had hailed a cab. He opened the back seat and allowed her and Rachel to slide in, following after. She gave the driver Steve's address, and they began to ride in silence. She glanced at Rachel, then Cooper, and smiled.

"Rachel...this is Cooper. A friend I met that really...um...wanted to meet Steve," she said with a shrug.

The woman merely nodded, but Cooper stuck his hand out. Rachel smiled slightly and shook his hand. No one said anything else until the car had come to a stop. They slid from the backseat, and Cooper paid the man.

"Well...come on. I'll show you Steve's apartment," Nan said nervously.

She stopped at his door and quickly ran her fingers through her hair. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed, quickly knocking. They waited for a moment in silence. Then they heard a bang from inside, and the door swung open. Steve stood there in shorts and a t-shirt with his hair wet and dripping. His eyes opened wide, and he gaped slightly.

"Hi..." he said in a hushed voice.

Nan bit her lip and smiled. "Hi, Steve. Um...well...this is Cooper," she said as Cooper stepped forward, extending his hand.

Some of the light faded from Steve's eyes, but he maintained a polite smile. Cooper, however, was looking overjoyed, and he seemed as though he couldn't speak.

"Nice to meet you, Cooper," Steve said kindly.

"Whoa...um...yeah...I...I'm kinda a fan," said Cooper with a smile.

"Well come on in," said Steve, opening the door all the way.

He picked a towel off the floor, quickly drying his hair and then setting it on the table. He grinned at Nan and then turned his attention to Rachel.

"Oh, hi Rachel! So...what are you guys doing here?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...Cooper wanted to meet you ...and...Rachel...well she-"

"I just...wanted to ask you something," said Rachel, rubbing the back of her neck. "You see...I'm in need of a place to stay..." her voice trailed off.

"Oh..." said Steve, nodding. "We can work something out," he said with a reassuring smile.

Rachel smiled, though it was very repressed.

"Do you think I could get your autograph?" asked Cooper breathlessly.

Steve turned to him, and the two began to talk.

"Rachel...may I speak to you?" Nan said slowly.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded. Nan motioned for her to step onto the porch.

"I...I know you're not being totally truthful," said Nan once the door had shut.

Rachel looked as though she wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Please...it...I think it's important for me to figure out who that was," she said with a hint of urgency. Her eyes roved over Rachel's face.

"I-I can't tell you who it was," she said reluctantly.

"Please," Nan begged.

"Why would you even need to know?" said Rachel, turning her back to her.

Nan took a deep breath and sighed. "I...he said some things...I mean...I think I've met him."

Rachel spun around suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "Where would you have met him?" she asked suspiciously.

Nan gaped at her, taken aback. "I-I-I dunno," she said slowly.

"Nan...where would you have met him...because I don't think-"

"You know him," said Nan, cutting her off, "so...please."

"I don't think that's best. Honestly...I don't," said Rachel, her eyes expressing her sincerity.

Nan sighed and turned to go back into the house. Rachel followed silently. Steve turned when the door opened and smiled. Nan returned it weakly. He left Cooper alone at the table and walked up to her side.

"Are you doing ok?" he said softly.

She nodded. He didn't look convinced.

"Has anything...happened since we last talked?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Nan saw Rachel watching them curiously, and Nan tilted her head in her direction ever so slightly. Steve nodded.

"Are...do you…need a place to stay?" he asked hopefully. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the response.

"I don't know, Steve..." she said slowly.

"I'm not pushing it...it's only if you want to...or need to..." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll think about it," she said with a nod.

He turned to Rachel. "You're welcome to stay here...or I'm sure I could get a friend to give you a place. I could get in contact with Tony...or maybe some others," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thank you," said Rachel with a genuine smile.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair and held her gaze.

Nan felt a tight knot build in her stomach, and she turned away.

"Well...I...I guess I better go..." said Cooper, walking over to her. He gave her a quick hug and pressed something into her hand. "This is my number. Use it," he said very quietly so only she could hear.

He shook both Rachel's and Steve's hands and then left.

"Well...I'm going to make some phone calls," said Steve with a quizzical look in Nan's direction.

She stared at the floor and said nothing as he left. Rachel looked at her for a moment, then turned and sat down at the couch. Nan took a seat opposite her. Neither spoke a word.


	19. Chapter 19

Cooper left, and in the end, Nan decided to stay at Steve's. Before long, she headed off to bed, occupying the only spare bedroom in the apartment. Jade remained on the couch in the living area while Steve sat silently in the kitchen, reading a newspaper. No one could see her, so for the first time since she had left her hotel room that evening, Jade let her true emotions bleed through. She sat with her face in her hands, hot tears pooling behind her closed lids.

She felt alone, so very alone. In her mind's eye, Jade saw Juno's cold, lifeless features, her gray orbs staring blankly upward. She remembered the blood on her hands, the absolute terror that had seized her when she had believed that she was about to die. Jade was appalled when she allowed an involuntary sob to escape her. She heard a chair scoot back from the table in the kitchen, and she sat up abruptly, wiping her tear-soaked palms on her knees.

"Rachel, are you all right?" Steve asked, his features etched with concern as he came and sat beside her.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered, hastily trying to wipe away the tears flooding down her reddened cheeks.

"You don't look it," he said honestly.

Looking at him, Jade saw that he was genuinely interested in what had happened to her. She took a deep, shaky breath, attempting to steady her voice before continuing.

"It's...it's my sister. She was in a car accident this evening. Pronounced dead at the scene. I just...it happened so suddenly, and I don't know what to do!"

Steve's mouth hung open in shock and horror. "Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you say anything before?"

"It's...complicated," she sniffed. "We didn't have a good home life growing up. She...she was all I had left."

"I'm so sorry," he said again, putting a compassionate hand on her shoulder. "I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. If there's anything I can do to help, you just let me know, okay?"

Embarrassed, Jade nodded, covering her mouth with her hand as more uncontrollable sobs wracked her body. She had kept her heart cold, her emotions so carefully contained for so long, that now the floodgates were bursting open, and she could do nothing to stop them. His eyes filled with sympathy, Steve wrapped her in a tight embrace as she sobbed into his t-shirt. Jade lost track of the time, but eventually, the tears stopped, and she was overcome with utter exhaustion. She pulled away slowly, wiping her eyes again and looking up into his kind face.

"S-sorry about that. I don't usually..."

"You don't have to apologize," he interrupted gently. "There's nothing wrong with grieving the loss of a loved one."

She nodded, staring down at her booted feet in silence. Steve got up and left the room, returning shortly with a pillow and some blankets.

"Here," he said, setting them down on the end of the couch. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

"Thank you," Jade replied, managing a small smile.

He returned it with a slight nod before disappearing into the next room and turning out the lights. Jade was left alone with her demons once again, but for once in her life, the pain had been alleviated by something other than another wrong deed. Perhaps there was more to life than she had ever considered before.


End file.
